Small-fry!
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta accidentally drinks one of the chemicals in Bulma's lab and gets shrunk down to 4 inches tall! He orders Goku & Bura to retrieve the antidote for him, but the two have other plans in store for him. Now Veggie's trapped in Bura's room & forced to be
1. Default Chapter

9:20 PM 12/9/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "The Brak Show"  
Thunderclees: (after they finish putting on their play) So, how was I?  
Brak: You were a serendipitous treat my friend, delicious!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Once again, hello! Welcome to the Corner. Today's fic was inspired  
by a small colláge of things. An episode of Dexter's Laborotory, an old "Goosebumps"  
book, and an old fic I read by PV.  
Vegeta: (dryly) Oh goody.  
Goku: (cheerfully) Goody is right! I got a big part in this story! (w/a giggly face on)  
(to Veggie) Wanna know why?  
Vegeta: (groans) Why Kakarrot?  
Goku: CUZ YOU'RE GONNA BE EVEN SMALLER THAN NORMAL! (giggles)  
Vegeta: As I said last time, why me..  
Goku: Why? Because we love you Veggie!  
Chuquita: That, and you're a very expandable character. You're the smart guy in the group  
of idjits. You're always annoyed by people who are happier than you are. That's why it's so  
easy to put you in different situations that can exploit that personal trait. It's comedy!  
Vegeta: (annoyied) IT IS _NOT_ COMEDY! THERE IS NOTHING COMEDIC ABOUT IT!  
Chuquita: See, you're doing it right now.  
Vegeta: ...oh-kay. Point. It's still not fair! Why do _I_ always have to be hypothetical  
piñata for people to smack with sticks until candy flies out of me and onto the ground for them  
to eat with their disqusting germ-ridden hands!  
Chuquita: Because you make us laugh.  
Goku: And because we love you!  
Vegeta: "because we love you"...I can deal with that. (small smile)  
Chuquita: Alright then! On with the show!  
  
  
Summary: You can't blame a person for being hungry. After Vegeta accidently drinks what he  
thought was punch, the reaction from the chemical shrinks him down to 4 inches tall! Vegeta  
orders Bura & Goku to retrieve the antidote for him, but two have other plans for the little ouji  
. Now he's trapped in Bura's room & victim to whatever humiliating games Bura & Goku can come up  
with! Will Veggie be able to escape Bura's room & get back to the lab before the chemical becomes  
permanent? Or will he be forced to spend the rest of his days as Bura & Goku's "little dolly"?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura-8  
Goten-9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" *ROAR*! "  
Vegeta looked down at his stomach as he continued doing his pushups in the gravity room,  
" I hear you already! Shut up, I'm almost done! " he barked at his stomach, annoyed, then went  
back to his work. He smiled happily at the silence, then froze.  
" *ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR*! "  
a scream wailed loud enough to shake half the town. Vegeta stood there for a moment, his face  
bright red with embrassment. He looked down at his watch & shrieked, " AHHH! IT'S ALMOST LUNCH  
TIME! I HAVEN'T EATEN IN FIVE HOURS! "  
  
" I can't believe nobody bothers to tell me what TIME it is! I have to wait for my stupid  
stomach to wake half the planet! " he grumbled angrily as he passed Bulma's lab, then peeked  
inside, smelling something that was surprisingly pleasant. He looked around cautiously to see if  
anyone was nearby, then entered the room in search of the source of the smell. He walked by a  
row of beakers filled with a reddish-pink liquid & stopped. The ouji grabbed one of the beakers  
& sniffed it. Low & behold, the beautifully appitizing smell was emenating from these beakers.  
He looked at the beaker cautiously, then down at his stomach, which let out another agonizing  
roar of hunger.  
" Oh shut up! I don't even know what's in here! " Vegeta glared at his stomach, then  
noticed a note taped to the beakers' container. He took the note & read it outloud, " "Dear  
Vegeta; went grocery-shopping; don't touch/drink/or smell the chemicals--OR ELSE! Love, Bulma". "  
His stomach roared again. The ouji shrugged, " Well, I've already broken TWO of her  
little laws already--oh what the hey, " he said, then chugged down the liquid inside the beaker  
he was holding, which was unusually sweet. He burped, then tossed the empty beaker into the trash  
can, " No one will ever know. "  
  
" Ahh, there's a welcome sight. " Vegeta smiled as he walked over to the large couch in  
front of the TV. He felt very groggy, wither it had been from the long workout he had just had or  
that stuff in the beaker he had drank, he didn't know--or care for that matter. He layed down on  
the couch just as he closed his eyes to drift into a peaceful slumber...  
" HI VEGGIE! "  
" YIPE! " Vegeta yelped as he instantly jumped up in fright. Goku looked up at the  
shorter saiyajin, who was now clinging onto a hanging potted plant for dear life. He looked down  
at Goku & glared, then jumped to the ground.  
" Aww, I'm sorry little buddy, I didn't know you were asleep. " he apoligized, then broke  
into a grin, " I didn't know you could jump that high either! "  
" What are you doing here THIS TIME. " Vegeta said flatly.  
" Well, Chi-Chi had to take Gohan to one of those parent-teacher confences and she told  
me to go find someone to play with, so I instantly thought of you. " he smiled at the ouji.  
" Aww, isn't that sickeningly sweet of you. " Vegeta said, disqusted & flattered at the  
same time. He got a thought, " What about Goten? "  
  
  
Goten stood in the middle of the empty Son family kitchen, confused, " Hello? Mom? Dad?  
Gohan? Where is everybody? "  
  
" Oops, I forgot about him. " Goku's face turned red with embrassment. Vegeta rolled his  
eyes.  
" Oh brother. " he slapped himself on the forehead, feeling a migraine coming on,  
" Listen, Kakarrot, as long as you're here, " he started off, then grabbed a nearby alarm clock  
& handed it to Goku, " make yourself useful and wake me up when the big hand is on the 12, ok? "  
" Oh-KAY little buddy Veggie! " Goku grinned, saluting him. He paused, then looked down  
at Vegeta, confused, " That's strange... " he mumbled.  
" WHAT'S strange? "  
" You look a little more littler than usual Veggie. " Goku said, scratching his head,  
" Either that or I've gotten taller. "  
Vegeta looked back up at him; Goku DID look slightly higher than he normally was compared  
to the prince. He shifted uneasily, then shook the feeling off, " Nonsense Kakarrot. You're just  
seeing things. There is no difference. " he huffed, then plopped himself back on the couch &  
yawned, then closed his eyes.  
" G'NIGHT VEH-- " Goku said loudly, then stopped, " I mean, g'night Veggie. " he said in  
a whisper. A vein angrily bulged on Vegeta's forehead. Goku turned around & tiptoed into the  
kitchen.  
" AND DON'T YOU DARE EAT ANYTHING IN MY REFRIDGERATOR! " Vegeta sat up & snapped at him.  
Goku froze, then sighed sadly.  
" Oh-kay Veggie... " he pouted, then, dragging his feet on the floor, made his way into  
the kitchen.  
  
  
Goku giggled happily as he finished off a bag of chips. All the drawers in the kitchen  
were wide open, and empty. Scattered boxes & bags of food layed sprawled on the kitchen floor  
like fallen soldiers at the hands of a monster, namely Goku.  
" Heeheehee. Veggie said not to eat anything out of the fridge, but he never said  
anything about the food in the closets. " he grabbed the last remaining ice-tray & swallowed all  
12 icecubes whole, " OR the freezer. "  
" Hi Mr. Goten's Daddy, what're you doing here--*GASP*! " Bura shrieked as she stared at  
the messy kitchen.  
Goku grinned at her, " I had a snack! " he replied, then heard a buzzing noise & looked  
down at the alarm clock on the kitchen table.  
" What's the alarm clock for? " Bura asked.  
" Oh, that. Veggie took a nap & told me to wake him when the clock reached a certain time  
. " he said, staring at the alarm clock, " I set the alarm to make sure I wouldn't forget. " Goku  
glanced over at Bura, an impish smile on his face, " Wanna go help me wake him up! "  
Bura smiled, " OH-KAY! LET'S GO! " she said happily as the both tip-toed in a fake,  
spy-like manner. The two peeked over the side of the couch & gasped.  
  
  
" Ohhhh... " Vegeta groaned, rubbing his head, " I feel like I was just hit by a truck. "  
he said, then reached for the remote. His eyes bugged out of his head as he stared at the huge  
black rectangle in front of him. Vegeta took a step ontop of the rectangle & looked down at it.  
To his horror, it WAS the remote, " What the... " he pinched himself to see if he was still  
dreaming, then yelped in pain, " AHH! IT'S NOT A DREAM! IT'S NOT A DREAM! " he looked around the  
living room, which now looked like it was half the size of the planet from his small perspective.  
His face turned a pale green as he grabbed his stomach, " I think I'm gonna be sick... "  
" AWWWWWWWWWWWW! " two loud high-pitched voices squealed from behind him. Vegeta froze as  
he slowly looked up to see Goku & Bura, both of which looked gigantic to him, staring down at the  
ouji with big sparkily eyes.  
" Oh boy... " Vegeta trailed off, a worried look on his face.  
" Hey REALLY LITTLE buddy, what happened to you? " Goku asked innocently.  
" Nothing! I'm fine. Really. And since I'm awake you can both go back to what you were  
doing. " Vegeta laughed nervously.  
" You didn't drink some of Kaasan's shrinking potion, did you Toussan? " Bura said  
suspicously.  
" It depends. " Vegeta said casually, " Was it in a beaker, a red color, and have a note  
attached to it ordering me to not drink it? "  
" Yes. " Bura said flatly.  
" Mmm... " Vegeta put his hand on his chin, deep in thought, " In that case... " he said,  
then broke into a cheesy grin, " Yes! "  
" WAHH! " both Bura and Goku sweatdropped.  
" You don't happen to know where the antidote to this stuff is, do you? " Vegeta asked.  
Bura giggled, " Yes...but I'm not tellin you. Not yet anyway! "  
" Eh? " Vegeta looked at her, confused, " Why the heck not! "  
" Yeah Bura, we gotta change Veggie back. " Goku said, then paused as Bura whispered  
something into his ear. The taller saiyajin's eyes widened with joy as he listened to Bura's plan  
. He grinned widely, then looked down at Vegeta with the same sneaky/anxious look his face as  
Bura.  
" ...why are you looking at me like? Kakarrot? " Vegeta said, slightly nervous. Goku  
grabbed Vegeta with his right hand & closed his fingers around him, leaving just enough room for  
Vegeta's head above Goku's fist.  
" Don't worry REALLY LITTLE buddy, we'll change you back. " Goku reassured him. The  
frightened look on Vegeta's face didn't seem to reflect reassurance at all.  
" But first we're gonna play some games! " Bura said happily.  
" Games? " Vegeta said flatly, " What KIND of "games"? "  
" FUN games! " Goku grinned.  
" "Fun" games...right. "  
  
  
" Wow Bura, your room never ceases to amaze me. " Goku said, smiling at the room before  
them, " You have more toys than I've seen at the toystore! "  
Vegeta stared into Bura's room with a feeling of ominous doom floating around him. The  
amount of pinkness in the room seemed magnified to his shrunken self, making him feel naucious.  
He stuck out his tongue in disqust.  
" So, umm, what exactly were you planning to play with me? " Vegeta said, asking the two  
"giants".  
" Aww, lotsa games REALLY LITTLE buddy! " Goku said happily, " And you're gonna be our  
lil'lil dolly! " he said, stroking Vegeta's hair with his large thumb.  
" DOLLY!? " Vegeta squeaked out.  
" Uh-huh! " Bura grinned widely, " But if you're gonna be our dolly Toussan, you're gonna  
have to look like one! " she giggled maniacally as she zipped over to her closet & pulled a pile  
of stuff out of it, which she held behind her back as she made here way to where Goku was  
standing. Vegeta helplessly leaned his chin on the enourmous saiyajin's fingers, " Look what I  
got! " Bura said in a sing-song voice as she pulled the pile of objects out from behind her back,  
" DOLLY CLOTHES! " she squealed. Vegeta stared at the doll clothes, all of which were either pink  
, fluffy, or both. A feeling of impeninding humiliation and doom washed over him.  
" You gotta be kidding me... " he mumbled to himself in shock.  
" Yeah, you're right. Not a single outfit goes with your hair. " Bura said, " But don't  
worry, that's what I have my Barbie hairdresser salon for! " she said, pointing to playset on the  
floor, which was ironically lifesized compared to Vegeta.  
The nervous ouji looked up at Goku, " KAKARROT! DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT  
THIS! " he pleaded.  
" Yes. " Goku nodded, a serious look on his face. Vegeta sighed with relief. Goku  
grinned, " I think a dolly wig would look much better on our new lil'lil dolly! "  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " Something tells me that this, is going to be, the longest day of  
my life. "  
  
  
" OOoh! I like this one! " Goku oohed as he & Bura went through the dolly clothes, trying  
to find which one Vegeta would be forced to wear during this nightmarish experiance. Vegeta  
himself was tied to one of Bura's Barbie lawn chairs by use of her hair squngie as rope. He  
stared down at the fluorescent squngie & growled.  
" I don't get it! I should be able to easily break this stupid..UNGH..thing! " Vegeta  
said to himself as he angrily tried to rip the squngie apart, but to no avail, " Don't tell me  
that "shrinking potion" made me WEAKER too! "  
" Silly Toussan, no it didn't. " Bura giggled, " The potion never changed how strong  
you are, it only changed your strength's persective! "  
" Eh? " Vegeta looked at her, confused.  
" You can still lift over a hundred pounds, but because of how small you are, a hundred  
pounds to you would probably be only about 4 or 5 of my building blocks. " Bura explained,  
" Isn't that silly. "  
" Yeah...thanks for filling in that plothole for me... " Vegeta grumbled.  
" Hey Bura, I like this one for my lil'lil dolly! " Goku said, holding out one of Bura's  
dolls's outfits; a pink cheerleader costume. He grinned, " It's kinky. "  
" KAKARROT! " Vegeta shrieked, half in anger & half in shock.  
" Yeah lil'lil talking dolly? " he said, staring down at the ouji.  
" Not "lil'lil talking dolly", Kakarrot! It's ME--Vegeta. You know, "little buddy  
Veggie"? " he looked up at the giant uneasily.  
Goku squinted his eyes at Vegeta for a second, " ...OH! Hi REALLY LITTLE buddy. I forgot  
it was you down there. "  
Vegeta gulped, " That's what's worrying me. ::If Kakarrot forgets that it's me tied up  
here who KNOWS what he's capable of doing::! "  
" I don't like that one for our dolly, Mr. Goten's Daddy. Our dolly should wear THIS  
dress! " Bura held up a puffier outfit that was a lighter shade of pink than the one Goku picked  
out, " Our lil'lil dolly'll look SO PRETTY! "  
Vegeta took one look at the outfit & felt sick. It was sickeningly cute enough to make  
milk curtle in disqust.  
" But Bura I wanna use the one I picked out! " Goku whined.  
" Well too bad cuz we're gonna use mine! " Bura retorted.  
" THAT'S NOT FAIR! HE'S MY LIL'LIL DOLLY TOO! "  
" OH YEAH WELL THESE ARE _MY_ DOLLY CLOTHES! "  
" WELL I FOUND HIM FIRST! "  
" WELL IT WAS MY IDEA TO PLAY DRESS-UP WITH DOLLY IN THE FIRST PLACE! "  
" WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!!! " Vegeta screamed at the top of his lungs. Bura & Goku  
instantly paused & turned in his direction. Goku stared at Vegeta for a moment, then nodded.  
" You're right Bura, your outfit'll look better on our lil'lil dolly. Dolly looks too  
small to fit into mine. " Goku said.  
" Why THANK YOU Mr. Goten's Daddy, that's very nice of you; I knew you'd see it my way  
eventually! " Bura boasted.  
" You're starting to sound just like Veggie. " Goku muttered.  
Vegeta grinned, " I take that as a compliment. "  
" You say something lil'lil dolly? "  
" It's VEGETA! "  
" ...OH! Sorry. I forgot again. " Goku laughed in a goofy way, then playfully bonked  
himself on the side of the head with his fist. Goku pulled the squngie off from around Vegeta &  
the chair, then grabbed the ouji & turned to Bura.  
Vegeta squirmed around with all his might, trying to pull him body out of Goku's fist.  
" Aww, lil'lil dolly! Stop moving! " Bura whined, " I'll never be able to get your pretty  
new outfit on you if you don't stop wiggling! "  
" That's...the...point! " Vegeta said as he tried desprately to loosen Goku's grip.  
" Ah, don't worry about that Bura. I know what to do. " Goku said happily. Vegeta froze  
as he noticed Goku's free hand was just about to flick the shrunken ouji on the head. He gulped,  
wondering what brain damage he might have after the blow was dealt, or even if he was going to  
survive it.  
" Kakarrot! NO! " he ordered, but was too late. A split-second later Goku's finger  
smacked into the side of Vegeta's head, knocking him unconsious.  
" There we go. Lil'lil dolly's asleep. " Goku smiled triumphantly as he handed the  
'sleeping' dolly to Bura.  
" Don't you worry, dolly. " Bura said as she took 'dolly's' boots off, " I know exactly  
what I'm doing... "  
  
  
  
" ... " Vegeta slowly opened his eyes, then sat up to find he was in bed. He sighed with  
relief, " It was all a bad dream, a DISTRUBING and FRIGHTENING dream, but nothing else. " he  
smiled, then flopped his head back on the pillow & closed his eyes; then instantly they shot open  
again. The realization had just hit, " This is not my bed... " he sat up again & looked around.  
He had been sleeping in one of Bura's toy beds. Vegeta looked down at his hands, which now had  
dolly gloves on them instead of his usual training gloves, " Please tell me this isn't happening  
to me. " he said to himself, then ripped the the bedsheets off to discover he was now wearing the  
puffy, light-pink outfit Bura had picked out earlier. Vegeta jumped out of the bed & onto the  
floor, " IT IS HAPPENING! IT'S REAL! IT'S ALL VERY VERY REAL! " he screamed, then whinced at the  
doll booties on his feet, " This is madness! I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I  
don't deserve this! "  
" LIL'LIL DOLLY'S UP! " a voice squealed from above him. Vegeta looked up to see Goku &  
Bura were now wearing some of Bura's goofy dress-up clothes. Goku grinned down at Vegeta, the  
floppy tea-party hat almost covering Goku's eyes, " We thought you'd never wake up "sleeping  
beauty". " he giggled.  
" I almost wish I hadn't. " Vegeta shivered at their immense size.  
" Oh Toussan you look so pretty! " Bura clasped her hands together, then pulled out a  
mirror, " Wanna see? "  
" NO! " Vegeta shrieked, then glanced over to his right to see the full-length mirror  
in Bura's room. His reflection stared back at him, a horrifed look on its face. In addition to  
the outfit Bura had placed a shirley temple style blonde wig ontop of the ouji's head. He turned  
a pale color, " I think I'm going to cry... "  
" Awwwwww. " Goku said sadly, then held out a miniture doll-sized tissue up to him,  
" Here you go. A REALLY LITTLE tissue for my REALLY LITTLE buddy. " he smiled contently. Vegeta  
took the tissue, then looked at it and started to growl. He tossed the tissue to the ground &  
repeatedly jumped up & down on it until it was nothing but a crumpled mess.  
" WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT! I DO _NOT_ NEED A TISSUE! I AM THE GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN  
NO OUJI AND I AM TO BE _FEARED_! NOT SYMPATHIZED UPON BY A THIRD-CLASS IDIOT LIKE YOU!!! " Vegeta  
screamed angrily at Goku.  
" Aww, how can I be afraid of you when you're all mini-sized & dressed up all cute like  
that. " Goku said sweetly.  
" Kakarrot--just give me the antidote. " Vegeta said, losing patience.  
Goku looked at him, baffled, " Antidote? What antidote? "  
" THE ANTIDOTE TO THE STUPID SHRINKING FORMULA WHICH I MISTOOK FOR FRUIT PUNCH!!! THAT'S  
WHAT ANTIDOTE I'M TALKING ABOUT!! " Vegeta ranted.  
" Ohhh! " Goku said, as if enlightened, " Sure you can have the antidote REALLY LITTLE  
buddy! " he giggled.  
" --but not until AFTER we're done playing tea party! " Bura chimed in. Goku happily  
nodded in agreement with her.  
" BUT I DON'T _WANT_ TO PLAY "TEA PARTY"! " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, then  
stomped his foot on the floor in frustration.  
" Aww, Bura our lil'lil dolly's so cute! He almost looks mad. " Goku smiled.  
" I _AM_ MAD! AND I'M _NOT_ GOING TO PLAY TEA PARTY WITH BAKARROT IF IT'S THE LAST THING  
I EVER DO! "  
  
  
" Well, I guess this is the last thing I ever do. " Vegeta said blandly as he sat at  
Bura's toy tea-party table. He sighed, then held out his doll-sized teacup, " Hit me again  
Kakarrot. " he sighed, depressed. Goku cheerfully poured the pretend tea into Vegeta's cup.  
" Aww, don't be sad lil'lil dolly. We even gotcha a little doll chair to sit in &  
everything. " Goku said, trying to cheer Vegeta up. He thought for a moment, then got an idea,  
" OOH! I know what'll make you feel better. Now close your eyes and don't peek! " he said,  
excitedly as he got up out of his chair.  
" Alright Kakarrot, your "lil'lil dolly" will humor you. I guess I had it coming after  
all the rotten things I've said/done to you. " Vegeta said, closing his eyes. Goku tip-toed over  
to the tiny ouji & tied a bow around the "doll"'s neck. He then tip-toed back to his seat & sat  
down again.  
" Go on! Open your eyes Dolly! " Goku said anxiously, racked with suspense. Vegeta opened  
his eyes & looked down at the brightly colored bow that was now around his neck, then up at Goku,  
who was smiling at him with utmost adoration, along with big sparkily eyes.  
Vegeta groaned & slammed his head down on the table, " Why does it have to end this way!  
If I had known I would die such a humiliating death I would've done myself a favor & do myself in  
! " he sobbed.  
" I'm BAAAACK! " Bura said in a perky, sing-song voice as she plopped another teakettle  
on the table, " And I brought more tea! "  
Vegeta stared at the teakettle, filled to the rim with more "pretend tea". He sighed.  
" And so the humiliation continues. " Vegeta shook his head.  
" Whatsa matter Toussan? Are you sad again? " Bura asked.  
" YES I AM "SAD AGAIN"! I WANT TO LEAVE!!! I WANT TO GO BACK TO TRAINING! HECK, I WANT  
TO GO BACK TO MY OWN SIZE! WHAT I DON'T WANT TO BE IS A STUPID "lil'lil" DOLLY! " he growled,  
then folded his arms & pouted.  
" Aww, poor lil'lil dolly. " Goku sniffled, then took something small out of his pocket,  
" Guess what I have for you this time? "  
" I don't care! It's probably something stupid again! " Vegeta choked out between sobs.  
" Here you go! " Goku dropped the miniture object onto the the table in front of him.  
Vegeta stubbornly glanced over at it, then shrieked with joy.  
" AHA! PEPSI! " he squealed, then grabbed the can & hugged it. He looked over at Goku  
w/big sparkily eyes, " Oh THANK YOU Kaka-chan, you're so sweet to me. " Vegeta smiled widely.  
Goku smiled back victoriously. Vegeta turned his attention back to the soda can & reached to open  
it, only to find the top of the can was a sticker. In fact, the entire can itself was made out  
of PLASTIC! No bar code, no listing of the ingredients, and NO caffenated beverage inside it,  
" PLASTIC!! " Vegeta screamed, " IT'S _PLASTIC_!! " he said, then started to laugh hysterically,  
" Of COURSE it's plastic! EVERYTHING here is made of PLASTIC! " he said, starting to lose his  
mind.  
" Lil'lil dolly? Are you feeling oh-kay? " Goku asked, worried.  
" Yes, I'm just fine & dandy Kakarrot! " Vegeta laughed, clearly on his way to a nervous  
breakdown, " Yup. I'm just a happily little dolly just like you are. "  
" Little buddy Veggie? " Goku said, now seriously worried about the shrunken saiyajin.  
" And you and you and you--we'll ALL HAPP-Y LIT-TLE DOLLIES... " he said in a crazed tone  
of voice, a small trail of tears rolling down each of his cheeks. Goku cupped his hands over his  
mouth, frightened for the ouji's sanity.  
Vegeta sat on the floor indian-style & closed his eyes, then rocked himself back & forth  
with a big insane smile on his face, humming to himself.  
" VEGGIE! " Goku cried, then turned to Bura, " Bura we gotta change Veggie back right  
now! He's scared and I'm scared that he's about to lose his MIND! "  
Bura glared at Goku, her eyes bright red with anger. Goku was taken aback, " We're not  
done PLAYING with our NEW LITTLE DOLLY yet! "  
Goku glanced back at Vegeta, who was now laying on his back, giggling like a crazed  
maniac, " But Bura-- "  
The red light grew brighter, " Unless you wish to become my newest dolly I suggest you  
SHUT UP! "  
Goku stared at her, at a loss for words.  
" Dolly-dolly-dolly, I'm a cute lil'lil dolly. " the now half-sane Vegeta said in a  
sing-song voice as he sat on the ground, wobbling left & right like he was drunk.  
" OHhhhhh, VEH-GEEE!!! " Goku whined, worried.  
" Ugh! I can't BELIEVE those people at the checkout counter! " a familiar voice said  
from outside the room. Vegeta instantly came out of his temporary insanity.  
" Onna? " he turned his head in the direction, he could barely see a figure in the crack  
in the door.  
" What JERKS! "  
A expression of joy & relief engulfed Vegeta's face, " ONNA! OH BULMA IT _IS_ YOU! " he  
said to himself, " I'M SAVED! THE NIGHTMARE IS OVER! I'M FREE! " Vegeta flew up into the air &  
headed towards the door, " ONNA! ONNA IT'S ME! OVER HERE! " he shouted happily, " ONNA--BULMA,  
GET ME THE ANTIDOTE! HURRY I'M ALMOST THERE AND I--ACK! " Bura kicked the door shut, causing  
Vegeta to smash face first into the bedroom door.  
" BURA! " Goku shouted, shocked.  
" And where do you think you're going lil'lil dolly! " Bura said angrily to Vegeta as she  
grabbed him, not paying any attention to Goku.  
" B-chan...let me out of here! " Vegeta groaned, " PLEASE little B-chan! "  
" YOU'RE the one who's little right now, dolly. And as long as your my dolly then you  
do what _I_ say! " Bura ordered. Vegeta gulped. Bura smiled sweetly, " Besides lil'lil dolly, we  
haven't done your makeup yet! "  
" Makeup! " Vegeta squeaked out.  
" BURA! VEGGIE DOESN'T WANNA PLAY ANYMORE! " Goku yelled.  
Bura held up a lipstick container, " If you wanna play with us you'll get to draw on  
lil'lil dolly's face! " she said teasingly, " You like to draw don't you Mr. Goten's Daddy? "  
Goku looked down at Bura's smirk, then at Vegeta's nervous expression, then back at the  
the lipstick container, which seemed to be glowing in a persasive "pick-me pick-me" way. He  
nodded at Vegeta, who smiled & nodded back at him, then shrieked as Goku grabbed the container  
from Bura.  
" Sorry lil'lil dolly. " Goku apoligized, then squealed happily, " But how can I resist  
doodling on your little dolly face! "  
Bura grinned in victory, " Just think lil'lil dolly! You're gonna be the cutest little  
dolly in all of my dollyland! "  
Vegeta hung his head, once again feeling a humiliating doom hanging over him like the  
plague, " Why me... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:20 PM 12/13/01  
END OF PART ONE!  
Vegeta: (w/jaw hanging open) That has got to be the most painful and embrassing thing you've  
ever done to me.  
Chuquita: (still slightly in shock herself) Believe me, I didn't know before I wrote this how  
humiliating this fic would be for you.  
Vegeta: It's worse than that time when Bura blackmailed me & I got stuck in that baby-carrage  
back in "You Must of Been a Beautiful Baby"  
Goku: (grins) Well I liked it!  
Vegeta: THAT'S BECAUSE NOTHING BAD HAPPENED TO _YOU_! (to Chu) Chu, turn Kakarrot into the size  
of "dolly"!  
Chuquita: Vedge, he didn't do anything wrong to us!  
Vegeta: Remember the reindeer antlers!  
Chuquita: ...sorry 'bout this Son-San. (snaps her fingers; Goku instantly becomes 4 inches tall)  
Goku: HEY! CHU-SAMA!  
Vegeta: (big grin) AWW, LOOKIT THE LITTLE KAKA-CHAN! (grabs Goku & holds him in his fist) I guess  
this makes YOU the little buddy now, right Kaka-chan?  
Goku: (sweatdrops) Ohhh....this is not good.  
Chuquita: Happy now Veggie?  
Vegeta: (cheerfully) Oh yes! VERY HAPPY!  
Chuquita: Good, cuz that's the last wish you're gettin in a while.  
Vegeta: (grins) See you in Part 2 everybody!  
Goku: (nervously) Heh-heh, yeah... 


	2. S.O.S

3:44 PM 12/14/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
SPACE GHOST: Boy, scolding Zorak sure builds up a man-sized appetite!  
I could go for a bowl of pulverized organ mash, basted in sweet intestinal bile fluids.   
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi, we're back with Part 2 of "Smallfry". I felt bad for what happened to  
Veggie in Part 1 of the fic, so I decided to fulfill a little request he had. I zapped  
Son-San so he is now 4 inches tall.  
Vegeta: (cackling evilly w/Goku in his fist) MUHAHAHAHA! I'M GOING TO BREAK KAKARROT'S TINY  
HEAD LIKE A GRAPE! [puts one finger on each side of Goku's head]  
Chuquita: YOU ARE NOT!  
Vegeta: (confused) I'm not?  
Chuquita: You do & I'll zap you bald!  
Vegeta: (gasps) Uh..uh... [turns back to the trembling Son-San] Would I be COMPLETELY bald, or  
would it be just bald enough to still have a comb-over?  
Chuquita: (threatening) More along the lines of a WIG.  
Vegeta: ...fine. No more squeezing Kakarrot's doll-sized head till it smashes like watermelon  
and juices flow out of it onto the table.  
Chuquita: (glares at him) Yeah..you better not...  
Vegeta: (thinks for a moment) You got any gum?  
Chuquita: (suspicous) Why?  
Vegeta: Well, uh, no reason really?  
Chuquita: (still suspicous) I dunno... (takes out a stick of gum) Maybe...  
Goku: (yelps) NO CHU-SAMA! DON'T DO IT!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) You're not going to use it to hurt Son-San, are you?  
Vegeta: (faking innocence) Now why would _I_ do _THAT_?  
Chuquita: (flatly) Because you like to smack Son-San around like a punching bag.  
Vegeta: (grins) HEY! That's not a bad idea!  
Chuquita: (starts to put the gum back in her pocket)  
Vegeta: AHH! NO! Give me the gum! Come on! After the horror I'm going through in this fic I  
think I deserve a piece of gum!  
Chuquita: You don't even like gum.  
Vegeta: ...yes I do.  
Chuquita: (narrows her eyes at Veggie) Well, alright, here. [hands the bubble gum to Vegeta, who  
grins, chews the gum, then spats it out back into his hands, the gum now a large gooey wad]  
Vegeta: Thank you. (smirks) [plops the bubblegum wad onto the desk, then smushes the shrunken  
Goku into it, feet first so only his head is above the gum] [starts to smack Goku's head left &  
right with his hand] TAKE THAT AND THAT AND THAT AND THAT!  
Goku: (wailing) CHU-SAMA!!  
Chuquita: (busy staring out into space) ! [turns to Vegeta & knocks him upside the head] (angry)  
WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HURT SON-SAN! AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD  
NOT AND THEN WENT AHEAD AND _DID_!  
Vegeta: Well I wouldnt've if you didn't give me the idea about the punching bag.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) [snaps her fingers & changes Goku into his orignal size, causing his  
immense weight to crash a hole through the desk]  
Goku: YEA! I AM SAVED!  
Vegeta: (pouts) Awww, poo.  
Chuquita: You shutup or I'll pull out the Big Book of Author Spells & punish you for being mean  
to Son-San--again.  
Goku: [instantly teleports behind them w/the B.B.O.A.S] LET'S DO IT NOW!  
Chuquita: (agrees) YEA!  
Vegeta: Hoo-boy...  
  
Summary: You can't blame a person for being hungry. After Vegeta accidently drinks what he  
thought was punch, the reaction from the chemical shrinks him down to 4 inches tall! Vegeta  
orders Bura & Goku to retrieve the antidote for him, but two have other plans for the little ouji  
. Now he's trapped in Bura's room & victim to whatever humiliating games Bura & Goku can come up  
with! Will Veggie be able to escape Bura's room & get back to the lab before the chemical becomes  
permanent? Or will he be forced to spend the rest of his days as Bura & Goku's "little dolly"?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura-8  
Goten-9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Bura, I think what we're doing to Veggie is really mean. " Goku whined as Bura happily  
continued to put makeup on the shrunken, gagged ouji's face.  
" It is NOT mean, it's fun! " Bura giggled, then narrowed her eyes at Goku, " And since  
Toussan's a dolly now you can't call him Veggie any more! '  
" WHAT? WHY! "  
" Be-CAUSE _NOW_ he's our lil'lil dolly, umm-- " she faultered, trying to come up with a  
name, " --Sugarpants! "  
" "Sugarpants"? " Goku said skeptically, " But Bura, he's not a REAL dolly. Ve-- " she  
was glaring at him with the glowing red eyes again. Goku gulped, " I mean, "Sugarpants", " he  
cringed at the name, " Is really just Veggie mini-sized wearing one of your doll's old outfits! "  
Bura roared, " THIS IS _MY_ ROOM! YOU PLAY BY _MY_ RULES! "  
" Bura? Everything oh-kay in here? " Mirai Trunks poked his head in the doorway. Bura  
froze, then quickly held "Sugarpants" against her so Mirai wouldn't see his face.  
" Of COURSE everything is oh-kay Mirai. " Bura said sweetly. The pleading look on Goku's  
face contradicted what she was saying.  
" What about you Son-San? " Mirai asked, " I heard somebody scream. "  
" Help Veggie, Mirai. " Goku begged, " I need you to get the antidote to Bulma's  
shrinking formula. Veggie accidently drank some by mistake and now my little buddy's in real  
trouble! "  
Bura shivered nervously, then sent a death-glare in Goku's direction, " Bad Mr. Goten's  
Daddy, you should know better than that! " ::Maybe I should make you one of my dollies too. That  
cheerleader outfit was too big for Toussan but I bet it would fit you:: she thought, snickering.  
" Oh no! Who KNOWS where Toussan could be! If he's shrunk, he could've been eaten by  
the nextdoor neighbor's dog! Or got himself flushed down the toilet! Or even worse! What if he  
got himself caught in the meat-grinder in the kitchen! Or if he's trapped in the gravity room!  
At that tiny height the gravity would CRUSH HIM! " Mirai panicked.  
" Oh it's something much worse than that. " Goku said to himself in a whisper.  
Mirai noticed the doll Bura was holding & smiled, " Hey Bura, whatcha got there, I've  
never seen THAT doll before. "  
" Uhh, this is Sugarpants. She's new. " Bura said, half-lying & laughing nervously at  
the same time.  
" Cool. Did Toussan give her to you? "  
" Heheheheheheheh, " Goku laughed in a half-crazed manner, " Now that's ironic. "  
" What's so ironic about that? " Mirai asked, " Bura, can I see it? " he asked.  
" NO! " Bura shouted almost instantly, " Sugarpants is, a, uh, special dolly. You can't  
hold her. "  
" Why not? "  
" She's too, err, fragile, yes. You'll break her. " she shook her finger at Mirai.  
" Well...alright. " Mirai said, backing away, " You wanna come help me find Toussan,  
Son-San? " he asked Goku.  
" Oh-kay! " Goku said, happy to finally be getting a one-way ticket out of Bura's room of  
horrors.  
" KAKA-CHAN! " a tiny voice screamed from inside Bura's hand. Goku froze & looked over  
his shoulder, " DON'T LEAVE ME HERE! " Vegeta's pleading eyes peeked out from between Bura's  
fingers.  
" COME ON SON-SAN! We gotta hurry or else we'll NEVER find Toussan! " Mirai said.  
" I...I...I... " sweat poured down Goku's face as he looked back & forth between  
Mirai/the exit and Bura/the trapped "Sugarpants". He wailed, " HE'S RIGHT HERE BURA AND I CAUGHT  
HIM AND WE DRESSED HIM UP IN DOLLY CLOTHES AND VEGGIE WAS DONE PLAYING AND NOW BURA'S MAD AT ME  
CUZ I WANNA SAVE HIM AND SHE WANTS TO KEEP HIM AS A DOLLY FOREVER!!!! " Goku leaped over to Bura  
& pointed at the doll, " SEE! HERE HE IS! THIS AIN'T NO "SUGARPANTS"! THIS IS VEGETA! " he  
grabbed "Sugarpants" & ripped the wig off the "doll's" head to reveal Vegeta's odd saiyajin hair  
underneath it.  
Mirai's jaw hung open, " BURA! " he gasped in shock and anger, " HOW COULD YOU! YOU HAND  
TOUSSAN OVER RIGHT NOW! HE COULD BE TRAMATIZED! As if he wasn't tramatized enough. "  
" IT'S ABOUT TIME SOMEBODY GOT HERE! " Vegeta yelled angrily, " JEEZ, MIRAI! WHY COULDN'T  
YOU HAVE GOTTEN HERE _BEFORE_ ALL THIS TORMENT OCCURED TO ME! "  
" YOU'RE LUCKY I CAME! " Mirai yelled back.  
" Fine, let's go, " Vegeta hopped out of Goku's hand & onto the floor, " I've had more  
than enough "dolly-time" to last me a lifetime. "  
" YEA! VEGGIEVEGGIE'S FREE! " Goku cheered, " AND SO AM I! "  
" What--what are you doing! " Bura shrieked, feeling her control over the situation begin  
to start slipping, " TOUSSAN! MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! YOU CAN'T LEAVE YET! WE'RE NOT DONE! "  
" I'm sorry B-chan, but I have been violated in more ways in the past couple hours THAN  
IN MY ENTIRE LIFETIME! " Vegeta screamed.  
" But Toussan, wouldn't you rather stay here with me? " Bura smiled at him.  
" Awww, my little B-chan... " Vegeta grinned at her, musing, " Oh-kay B-chan, how about  
if I come back to play dollies with you AFTER I get the antidote to make myself big again. That  
way I won't have to be the victim, err, dolly, that you humiliate--I mean, play with. "  
Bura's smile drooped, " But Toussan I don't want you big. I like you bite-sized. You're  
SO much more fun this way! " she said sweetly.  
" NO. " Vegeta said sternly.  
" You mean, YES. Don't you Toussan. " Bura smirked with a tinge of aggrivation in her  
voice.  
" Bura? " Mirai said uneasily. Bura jump-kicked Mirai, knocking him out of her room. She  
ripped the doorknob off of the front of the door, then closed it behind her & locked it from the  
inside.  
" I'm...not...done...playing...yet! " she gritted through her teeth, then pulled  
something out of her pocket. It was a bottle of the shrinking potion from Bulma's lab, " Oh Mr.  
Goten's Daddy.. " she said in a sing-song voice as she walked towards Goku.  
" AHH! B-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING! NO! " Vegeta shrieked, frightened. He looked up at Goku  
, who was quivering in fear, " KAKARROT! " he barked, " DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU BIG IDIOT!  
MOVE BEFORE SHE SHOVES THE WHOLE THING DOWN YOUR THIRD-CLASS THROAT! "  
" I..I...Bura you wouldn't! " Goku whimpered.  
" Oh Mr. Goten's Daddy you'll make such a cute little dolly. Maybe even cuter than our  
lil'lil dolly Sugarpants. " Bura giggled.  
" AAUGH! VEGGIE QUICK! " Goku grabbed Vegeta & prepared to teleport out of Bura's room,  
only of have something knock him ontop of the head. He wobbled back & forth, then fell to the  
ground, unconsious. Bura opened the saiyajin's mouth ever-so-slightly & poured some of the liquid  
into his mouth, then smiled.  
" Have a good night's sleep Mr. Goten's Daddy. You'll need the energy for playtime  
later. "  
  
  
" Wahhhh, my head. " Goku groaned as he sat up, " I feel like I was hit by a truck, or a  
bus, or a truck AND a bus. "  
" It's about time you woke up. " Goku turned to his right to see Vegeta, wearing his  
normal training outfit, staring at him.  
" VEGGIE! You're back to normal! " Goku stood up, then looked around, " Hey, where are  
we, this place doesn't look very familiar. "  
" That's because I'm NOT back to normal Kakarrot. YOU'RE the one who got smaller. Little  
B-chan shunk you with that potion after she knocked you out. We're inside her dollhouse. " Vegeta  
explained.  
" Then where's Bura? " Goku asked.  
Vegeta looked at his watch, " It's her naptime. She'll be asleep for a good several hours  
now. " he said.  
" And your, uhh, dolly--outfit. " Goku tried to stop himself from letting out a small  
giggle.  
" Oh, that. " Vegeta cringed in disqust, then smiled, " As soon as B-chan went to sleep  
I ripped it off & hid it under the bed in the next room. " he sighed, " I TRIED to flush it at  
first, but then I remembered that dollhouses don't have plumbing. "  
" Aww, poor Veggie, " Goku said, then grinned, " Oh well! Let's go! "   
" We can't. "  
" We can't? Why not! "  
" Because, like me, my little B-chan is prepared for ANYTHING. " Vegeta said proudly,  
then stuck out his bottom lip in a pouting way, " She has all the windows and doors and even  
the blasted CHIMMENY BLOCKED WITH HER TOYS! "  
" AHH! YOU MEAN WE'RE STUCK! " Goku shrieked.  
" Until she wakes up. I figure as soon as B-chan dislodges an opening to this disqusting  
pink plastic house we make a break for it! " Vegeta said.  
" But Veggie! Several HOURS! I can't wait that long! "  
" *sigh* Waiting several hours is better than several hours playing "tea party", that's  
for sure. " Vegeta nodded. Goku stared at him for a second.  
" That's strange... "  
" AGAIN with the "that's strange", you know what happened in Part 1 when you said THAT  
to me! " Vegeta yelled.  
" Veggie, can you see over my head? " Goku asked curiously.  
Vegeta got on his tip-toes, " Yeah...for the first time, I can...AND YOU HAVE ONE HECK OF  
A DANDRUFF PROBLEM! WHAT ARE YOU RUNNING A LICE FACTORY UP HERE! "  
Goku's face turned beet-red with embrassment. He shook it off, " NO! Vedge, do you know  
what this means! "  
" ...no. " Vegeta said, standing upright again.  
" It means..you're taller than me! " Goku said, astounded. A big excited grin worked its  
way across Vegeta's face, " Bura must've given me more shrinking potion than the amount you drank  
, that's why our heights are mixed up. You're nearly two inches TALLER than I am! "  
" AAH!! " Vegeta shrieked with joy, " I'M TALLER THAN KAKARROT! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT THIS  
IS THE BEST THING TO EVER HAPPEN! " he said excitedly, then grabbed Goku's hand, " Come on! Let's  
go to the mirror in the other room, I wanna see THIS for myself! "  
" Oh, but Veggie, what about escaping! What about Bura! "  
" OH SHUT UP YOU BIG PARTY POOPER! " he snapped back at Goku as they ran off.  
" ME the "party pooper", now THERE'S a switch... " Goku rolled his eyes.  
  
  
" OOH! LOOKIT ME! I'M SO...SO...TALL! AHA! " Vegeta grinned as he & Goku stood in front  
of one of the mirrors in Bura's dollhouse, " Now THIS is how it was meant to be! I am the PRINCE!  
Therefore I am above the commoners and therefore I should be TALLER than the commoners. Afterall,  
how can I be above them when they have to look down to see me. Now they can look UP! "  
" Oh shove it already! " Goku yelled at him.  
" YOU WILL NOT SNAP AT YOUR PRINCE, KAKARROT! " Vegeta scolded him, " I'm the only one  
allowed to "snap". " he pointed out, then sighed with glee, " Oh this is so wonderful! My father  
was tall, my mother was tall, and now I, too, am tall. "  
" Since when is being the size of a dolly considered "tall". " Goku grumbled.  
" I KNEW being taller than Kakarrot would being me even a small, temporary happiness.  
Since I'm now the tallest saiyajin, I'm happy. And since Kakarrot is not the SHORT saiyajin, he  
is sad--miserable--horribly depressed. "  
" Will you forget about this Veggie! You're getting annoying! " Goku said, frustrated.  
" Ooooh, is the famously sweet-tempered Kakarrot feeling a JEALOUS RAGE over yours  
truely? " Vegeta said, giggling.  
" I-- " Goku paused, ::I AM feeling a little jealous!:: he thought to himself, shocked.  
Vegeta read his thought and nearly burst with happiness, " Hey Kakarrot, since I am now  
taller and better than you, how about we spar right here so I can prove I'm also now STRONGER  
than you? Huh? Huh? Hmmm? " he bent down, eye to eye w/Goku and a big anxious smile on his face,  
one that normally spent its time on Goku.  
" Well... " Goku thought for a moment. The idea of what Bura would do to them if their  
fight woke her up during her "naptime" made him nervous. Then what Vegeta told him earlier about  
flying out before she could grab them also crossed his mind & swayed his decision, " Oh-kay  
little buddy! You got a deal! " he said holding out his hand to Vegeta.  
" Don't you mean, BIG buddy? I AM the bigger one now. "  
Goku groaned, " Oh-kay then, big buddy. "  
  
  
" YAHHH!! " Goku screamed as his foot made contact with Vegeta's face. Vegeta grabbed  
Goku by the leg & chucked him to into the plastic floor of the dollhouse kitchen. Goku groaned as  
he got up, then felt something grab him by the collar.  
" AHAHAHA! " Vegeta laughed, " To think for the first time I'm the one who has to hold  
you up to look in the face instead of the other way around. "  
" Errrr...AHH! " Goku sent a blast at Vegeta's lower stomach, sending him flying into the  
wall. Vegeta stopped inches before he hit it & paused to search the room for the other saiyajin.  
" Now where could he-- " before Vegeta was able to say anything else he felt something  
latch onto his back. Goku sat ontop of him like a piggyback rider & slammed both fists at once  
onto the top of Vegeta's head, then got him in a headlock.  
" Say Uncle, little buddy and I promise I won't hurt you too hard. " Goku giggled.  
Vegeta gasped for air, " NEVER! " he screamed, then felt Goku's grip tighten around the  
prince's neck, " GRRRRRR...KAKARROTTO LET GO!!! " he yelled angrily, then went ssj2.  
Goku's eyes widened, " AHH! Vegeta no! " he said as the entire plastic house lit up with  
the bright yellow light, " You can't do that! You'll wake up Bura! She'll tie us up and make us  
wear pink dolly clothes and dolly wigs and play dress-up with her and I don't wanna play dress-up  
with her Veggie! "  
" STOP YOUR WHINING! I DON'T CARE! " Vegeta said, flinging Goku off of him, lost in the  
moment, " I'm not stopping this fight until one of us emerges the VICTOR! "  
" But Veggie! If you don't stop being a ssj the bright lights will wake up Bura and  
SHE'LL stop this fight herself! "  
" Oh stop worrying, Kakarrot. It's giving me a headache. " Vegeta stomped his foot on the  
ground, causing the floor to shake, " Besides, " he said, them mused, " My little B-chan's such  
a deep sleeper--nothing can wake her up when she's getting her beauty sleep. "  
" HOW CAN YOU TALK THAT WAY ABOUT HER AFTER ALL THE EMBRASSMENT SHE PUT YOU THROUGH! "  
Goku exclaimed.  
" She didn't mean to, that's just how B-chan is with her dolls. And I'm not going to be  
one of them for very much longer. " he smirked, " You, on the other hand..heh-heh, well..you  
understand. " he chuckled.  
" Understand what? " Goku said, conserned, " You wouldn't leave me here--alone. Would  
you? "  
" AH-HAHAHA! Oh Kakarrot you crack me up. " Vegeta laughed, " I'm going to change you  
back to normal size too of course, but not until after I 'repay' you for the torment you placed  
me under. 'Hey Bura, I like this one for my lil'lil dolly!' 'It's kinky.' " he mocked. Goku's  
face turned a pale white color, " After I return to my normal size I'll keep my promise to little  
B-chan and come back to play with her alright. But I'm also going to exact revenge upon you at  
the same time. You're going to go through the exact same humiliation you just put me through a  
couple hours ago. " Vegeta snickered, " I already have an outfit picked out for you. It's pink  
and fluffy and has little girly frills all over it. It's even more humiliating and degrading then  
the one you picked out for me. "  
" OH YEAH! WELL BURA WOULDN'T LIKE THAT IF YOU MADE ME BE THE DOLLY INSTEAD! " Goku  
retorted.  
" Oh really, Kakarrot? Is that why she was going on about you being her new doll and  
knocked you out cold to use the shrinking potion on you? HA! I don't think so. " Vegeta crossed  
his arms. He walked over to Goku, " I'm SO going to enjoy "toying" with you Kakarrot. Who knows,  
I might even get enough pleasure from "playing" with you that I might decide to NEVER change you  
back. I've taken a liking to that temper you've shown me just now. "  
" Aren't you getting a little bit ahead of yourself Vegeta? " Goku narrowed his eyes at  
him.  
" Nope! " Vegeta responded cheerfully, then, to Goku's surprise, went SSJ3, " ALRIGHT!  
BACK TO OUR FIGHT! "  
" Veggie you never told me you got up to level thre--OOFFA! " Vegeta's fist smashed into  
Goku's chest, " You might want to go up a level. I don't want to accidentally kill you. "  
" ERRRRR...VEGGIE SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!! " Goku screamed, going SSJ3 himself  
" *GASP*! TOUSSAN! MR. GOTEN'S DADDY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING! "  
Both saiyajins froze. Vegeta looked up to see Bura had taken the roof off of her  
dollhouse.  
" YOU WRECKED MY MALIBU BARBIE CONDO! " Bura yelled angrily at them, then gasped for the  
second time. This time at the fact that both saiyajins were in ssj3 mode, " AND YOU WERE  
_FIGHTING_ WITH EACH OTHER! "  
" It--it's not what it looks like. " Goku said nervously, " We were, uh, just testing out  
how high our levels of chi go when we're this small. "  
" Well that's not what it looks like! " Bura glared, " I thought you two cared too much  
about each other to hurt one another like this. " she exclaimed dramatically.  
" Bura! Me-n-Veggie spar all the time. Besides, it was HIS idea! " Goku pointed at Vegeta  
, only to find him now gone. Goku quickly looked back up at the lifted roof, " Oh no..HE DID IT!"  
he shook with fright.  
" Did what! " Bura demanded.  
" Veggie flew away as soon as you opened the roof and now he's going to get the antidote  
to change himself back so he can come back here & torment me with all the stuff we tormented him  
with earlier! " Goku cried, then realizing he had just explained Vegeta's plan to Bura, gasped.  
" Oh no! WHAT'VE I DONE! " Goku slapped his hands over his mouth just as Bura closed the  
roof to the doll-house, " OH NO OH NO OH NO! VEGGIE! LITTLE BUDDY WATCH OUT!! "  
Vegeta stood in front of the door to Bura's room, puzzling on a way to get out. He huffed  
angrily. The crack at the bottom of the door was too small for even the shrunken prince to fit  
through.  
" Maybe I should've had Kakarrot teleport me after all...but THEN I wouldn't have the fun  
of "playing" with him when I got back. " Vegeta pondered to himself as he stared at the door, one  
hand on his chin & the other on his waist.  
" Maybe you should've just stayed in the dollhouse like a good little dolly, Toussan. "  
Vegeta yelped, then looked up to see Bura glaring down at him. She smiled, then before  
Vegeta could fly away grabbed him and walked back over to her dollhouse. She lifted up the roof  
& dropped him back inside w/Goku.  
" Now you two better stay there and play like nice little dolly friends until I finish my  
nap. And if either one of you isn't here when I wake up OOH I'LL!! " she shook her fist at them,  
then slammed the roof shut.  
Vegeta & Goku stared up at the roof for several seconds.  
" I guess we better take a nap too, huh Veggie? " Goku said sadly.  
" Yeah...BUT I GET THE BED! " Vegeta said quickly, then lept onto the dolly bed, " HA!  
SLEEP ON THE FLOOR PEASANT! "  
Goku sweatdropped at the ouji, who was now fast asleep, " This is going to be loooooong  
night. "  
  
  
" RISE AND SHINE EVERYBODY! NAPTIME IS OVER! " Bura said happily as she peeked inside  
the dollhouse and sweatdropped to see Goku sprawled out on the floor of the dollhouse, a large  
trail of drool dribbling out his mouth & onto the carpet. Vegeta was on the bed, snoring loud  
enough to shake the whole room, " I said...___NAPTIME IS OVER___!!!!! " Bura screamed at the top  
of her lungs. Both saiyajins instantly sat up, looking around for the source of the noise.  
" Oh no...we're still HERE! " Goku whined, realizing his present situation, " I thought  
this was over already. "  
" Playtime is NEVER _OVER_!! " Bura screamed in his face. Goku shook from the loudness of  
her voice.  
" Goodmorning little B-chan! " Vegeta said sweetly.  
" Goodmorning to you too Toussan! " Bura answered, pleased, " I'm glad SOMEBODY is happy  
to see me. "  
" Say little B-chan, you wouldn't mind if I were to go use the bathroom for a minute,  
would you? " Vegeta continued on with the sharade. Goku then realized what Vegeta was trying to  
do--escape...again.  
Bura laughed at him, " Oh Toussan you won't need a toliet for what game we're playing  
today! "  
Vegeta looked at her uneasily, " And...what game is that? "  
" HOUSE! "  
Vegeta's face turned a pale green.  
" House? What's house? " Goku said, confused. He turned to the ouji, " Veggie, you look  
like you know what Bura's talkin about...what IS she talking about? "  
" Kakarrot remember that time when little B-chan made me wear her stuffed animals's baby  
clothes and I had to sit in that stupid toy carriage of hers and I got stuck and you and Piccolo  
& Kuririn saw me and laughed at my horrible state of being? "  
" Yes. " Goku nodded.  
" That's "house". "  
Goku's face turned the same pale green color, " Oh...boy. "  
  
  
" Who wants some more apples? " Bura asked as she scooped a mushy substance out of one  
of several baby-food jars she had found in the back of the kitchen cabinet and took back to her  
room. The two poor saiyajins were sitting in two of Bura's small toy high-chairs wearing little  
toy diapers. Bura had put mittens on Goku's hands & tied string around both mittens so he  
couldn't touch his two fingers to his forehead to teleport out of the room. The duo sat  
uncomfortably in their high-chairs wearing baby-clothes; Goku wearing the light-blue ones which  
left the unlucky saiyajin prince wearing the pink version of the outfit.  
" Those aren't apples, that's mush. " Goku protested, pointing to the mini plate in front  
of him that was still filled with the first batch, " I'm hungry but I'm not THAT hungry. "  
Vegeta tugged at the baby-bonnet on his head, " B-chan do we HAVE to wear these! "  
Bura glared at him, " AS LONG AS YOU'RE MY DOLLIES YOU'LL WEAR WHAT I _WANT_ YOU TO WEAR!  
" she screamed.  
Goku tugged at his own baby-bonnet in disappoinment, " Geez Veggie, is Bura ALWAYS this  
tyrannical with her dolls!? "  
Vegeta smirked, " She gets it from her Otoussan. " he said proudly, pointing at himself,  
" It's a trait of the royal saiyajin family. And, after all, my little B-chan IS royalty. "  
" Oh brother. " Goku rolled his eyes.  
" Besides, Kakarrot, you wouldn't understand because of your SMALL brai--MMPH! " Vegeta  
yelped as Bura shoved a small toy spoon filled with baby-food into the ouji's mouth. Goku laughed  
at the scene.  
" It took you long enough to shut him up! " he grinned at Bura, then gagged himself as  
Bura shoved some of the disqusting baby-food into his mouth as well. Both saiyajins instantly  
spit out the mush labeled at food all over themselves.  
" AHHH! To think people feed this crap to small children! " Vegeta tried to wipe the  
residue of the mush off his tongue, " No WONDER this planet's in such turmoil! "  
" It tastes like dog doo! " Goku stuck out his tongue.  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow at him.  
Goku's face turned light red, " Not that I've ever EATEN dog doo of course, but I'm just  
saying that if I ever did, this is probably what it would taste like. "  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled at him.  
" Hey...I got an idea! " Goku said suddenly. Bura looked at him, startled, then quickly  
shoved more mush into his mouth. ::VEGGIE!:: Goku shouted, sending Vegeta a message via e.s.p.  
::WHAT!::  
::Veggie, I just thought of something! Mirai was here earlier, I bet he's still in this  
house somewhere...why don't I send him a mental message and tell him to come down here and rescue  
us!::  
::Kakarrot, that boy is so overly dramatic by the time he figures out what's going on  
little B-chan would have already chucked some of that shrinking potion down his throat and then  
she'd have THREE new dollies courtesy of the BIG BAKA sitting next to me!::  
Goku looked past Vegeta, confused, ::I don't see anyone next to you Veggie::  
::I MEANT _YOU_, YOU BIG BAKAYARO!::  
::HEY! VEGGIE THAT'S MEAN!:: Goku crossed his arms, ::Maybe I WON'T send a message to  
Mirai AFTER ALL::  
Vegeta gulped, ::NO! SEND IT! TELL HIM NOW!::  
Goku smirked, ::Who's your big buddy?:: he said/thought in a sing-song tone.  
::This IS _NOT_ the time for that Kakarrot!::  
::Come on, tell me::  
::URG!...you're my big buddy::  
::Who's your favorite big buddy that you love more than any other buddy in the whole wide  
world?::  
::*groan* You are Kakarrot::  
::Atta boy, I knew you could do it!:: Goku smiled at him, ::Mirai!:: he shouted in his  
head.  
Mirai shot up from his sleep on the couch, an open gallon of chocolate icecream w/a spoon  
inside it beside him; the TV turned on.  
::Son-San?::  
::Veggie I got him!:: Goku turned to Vegeta, who nodded, pleased.  
::Mirai, listen to me. Bura's holding me & Veggie captive!::  
::WHAT?!::  
::She used the shrinking potion on us and we need you to help get us out!::  
::But don't come without the antidote to the blasted potion!:: Vegeta added angrily.  
" Oh-kay Toussan. " Mirai said outloud, " Wait, ::Where are you?::  
::We're in--:: " ACK! " Goku gagged as Bura grabbed him with her hand.  
" What do you think you were doing now Mr. Goten's Daddy! " Bura said suspicously.  
" Bu--ra--let go--can't--breathe! " Goku said between gasps for breath.  
" Tsk tsk tsk. Look at you two. " Bura said as she grabbed Vegeta as well, " You're both  
a mess--and covered in apple-mush! " she scholded them, " You know what that means don't you! "  
she said, narrowing her eyes at them.  
The duo shook her heads.  
" Off to the jacuzzi! " Bura shouted happily.  
Goku grinned widely. In contrast Vegeta's face turned a pale white.  
" YEA!!! " Goku squealed, " I LOVE JACUZZIS!...say Bura, what's a jacuzzi? "  
Vegeta gulped, " Oh no...Bura, please NO! Not with Kakarrot here--ESPECIALLY NOT WITH  
KAKARROT HERE! "  
" Oh Toussan don't be such a baby about it. " Bura said.  
Goku giggled at Vegeta's attire, " Well it's kinda hard for him, I mean, he already  
LOOKS the part anyway. "  
" KAKARROT! "  
" Well I think you make a cute baby little buddy. "  
" Errrr....SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at him, " All I can say is Mirai better get his butt  
up here quick. Because if he doesn't I'll personally PULL ALL THAT LAVENDER HAIR OUT OF HIS FAT  
HEAD!!! " he crossed his arms in frustration; then, noticing Bura's toy jacuzzi up ahead, froze.  
" That is, if I _LIVE_ that long. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:55 PM 12/16/01  
END OF PART 2!  
(Chu & Son are both bent over the Big Book of Author Spells, trying to figure out how to punish  
Veggie for this one)  
Chuquita: I can't believe I'm running out ideas to punish Veggie...again.  
Goku: "Again", ahh, yes, that's the key word.  
Vegeta: (with a big grin on his face) Well I think you should give up! There's nothing else  
horrible you could think of, so, just forget about it.  
Chuquita: (flatly) You smacked Son-San's head around LIKE A PUNCHING BAG!  
Goku: YEAH! Ya meanie...  
Vegeta: WHAT! He was asking for it.  
Chuquita: (turns back to the book & sighs) There is one thing that I got suggested in a review,  
but I'm not sure wither I should do it or not. It's kinda harsh.  
Vegeta: (surprised) Something that YOU think is harsh?  
Chuquita: (sighs again, slightly depressed) I dunno, maybe I should save it for when you do  
something REALLY stupid.  
Goku: (angrily) HE BOPPED ME REPEATEDLY! DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW!  
Vegeta: (shocked & hurt) KAKA-CHAN!?  
Chuquita: Oh hush up Son-San, you don't even know what it is!  
Goku: ...what is it?  
Chuquita: This one person suggested that maybe the next time Veggie did something stupid that I  
should zap him into a girl...  
Vegeta: (yelps) WHAT?!  
Chuquita: ...I dunno if I should. (brightens up) So that's why I've decided to let the audience  
choose!  
Vegeta: THOSE BAKAS?!  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) Yeah...all 2½ of 'um. (chuckles) Just kidding! There's much more than that!  
Goku: (looks at the crowded audiance) I'll say! More like 200!  
Vegeta: Don't FLATTER her Kakarrot.  
Chuquita: (happily) Alright ladies & gents! I'm gonna leave it up you! Should Son-San & I impose  
such a punishment on Veggie for beating up Son-San? Zapping him into an "onna" during the next  
Corner? You decide!  
Goku: And don't forget to tune in for the main attaction; the fic itself that is!  
Chuquita: Ahh, yes. Will our Mirai friend be able to rescue Veggie & Goku from the clutches of  
"little B-chan" before they both go INSANE? Will he be able to get them back to their normal  
sizes? Find out in the conclusion of "Small-Fry!" 


	3. Mirai Saves the Day!!;....And in the Cor...

6:56 PM 12/17/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Space Ghost Coast to Coast"  
Space Ghost: Remember, that's Zimmerman's Potted Meat Food Product.  
Meat just like Grandma used to pot.  
  
Lil note:  
Chuquita: (smiles) Thank you Maria for the idea of turning Veggie into an "onna".  
Vegeta: (groans) Yeah..thanks a lot.  
Chuquita: (happily) Oh cheer up Veggie!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: [looking up at the scoreboard above her head. The left side says  
"Zap him, zap him to heck!". The right side says "Veggie-chan doesn't deserve it!  
He's innocent! Zap "Bakarrot" instead!"  
Vegeta: So? What's the score?  
Chuquita: I dunno yet. I just started Part 3 right after I finished Part 2. Part 1  
as of today--Monday--hasn't even been POSTED yet!  
Vegeta: Oh...  
Chuquita: Let's just pause the Corner right here & go straight to the fic until the audiance  
reaches their verdict.  
Goku: [points up to the scoreboard] And here it is now!  
Scoreboard: Veggie gets turned into a girl:10  
Veggie does not get turned into a girl: 0  
Chuquita: (grins) Good answer!  
Goku: YAY!  
Vegeta: KAKARROT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!  
Goku: Well if you had won _I_ would have been the one Chu was gonna turn into an "onna".  
Vegeta: Oh yeah...(smirks) That would have pretty funny.  
Goku: WOULD NOT!  
Vegeta: Why not, you're already VOICED by an onna, you might as well look like one.  
Goku: OOOH! VEGGIE YOU MEANIE! (blushing with embrassment) THAT'S ONLY IN JAPAN! I happen to  
have a guy voicing me in America!  
Chuquita: Yes you do Son-San. To quote Brak, you have a 'beautiful man-voice'.  
Goku: (grins) Aww, thank you.  
Chuquita: Veggie doesn't though. Not anymore anyway. [prepares to zap Veggie]  
Vegeta: AHH! CHU! NOOOOOOoooOOOOoooOOOOooo!!  
]!!!GA-ZAP!!![  
  
Summary: You can't blame a person for being hungry. After Vegeta accidently drinks what he  
thought was punch, the reaction from the chemical shrinks him down to 4 inches tall! Vegeta  
orders Bura & Goku to retrieve the antidote for him, but two have other plans for the little ouji  
. Now he's trapped in Bura's room & victim to whatever humiliating games Bura & Goku can come up  
with! Will Veggie be able to escape Bura's room & get back to the lab before the chemical becomes  
permanent? Or will he be forced to spend the rest of his days as Bura & Goku's "little dolly"?  
Find out!  
  
Ages:  
Bura-8  
Goten-9  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Ohhhh, I can't believe her! " Mirai said angrily as he continued to search the house,  
" BURA! BURA WHERE ARE YOU! " he shouted at the top of his lungs, " BURA YOU BETTER HAND TOUSSAN  
AND SON-SAN OVER RIGHT NOW OR KAASAN IS _SO_ GONNA GROUND YOU FOR _LIFE_!! " he went on. Mirai  
scratched his head, " Oh-kay, if I were my younger sibling from the past from an alternate  
dimension--where would I hide two tiny saiyajins... " he sweatdropped, " There's something you  
don't ask yourself everyday. " Mirai muttered.  
" DUH! " the thought struck him, " I left her in her room! Of course! She must still be  
there playing with the--oh no! TOUSSAN! " Mirai screamed, then dashed up the stairs and for  
Bura's room, " BUU-RAH! BURA OPEN UP _NOW_!!!! "  
  
" BUU-RAHHHHH!!!! "  
" Hey, that sounds like Mirai! " Goku noted.  
" Hmmph, stupid Mirai, interrupting _MY_ playtime! " Bura narrowed her eyes, " NOBODY  
INTERRUPTS MY PLAYTIME! " she screamed.  
" Huh? " Mirai stood outside Bura's door, then shrieked as he felt himself beginning to  
float upward, then disappear and reappear outside in the Capsule Corp dumpster. He poked his head  
out of the heap of garbage, " This...is going to be harder than I thought. "  
" And Bura sounds just like Veggie... " Goku groaned as he sat in Bura's toy bubblebath  
jacuuzzi, which, to him, was at least 5 feet deep.  
" I do NOT call it "playtime"! " Vegeta retorted, a couple of doll-inches away from him,  
" I call it something much more adult-like. "  
" And that would be?... "  
" _ME_ time. "  
Goku sweatdropped, ::Baka...::  
Vegeta's eyes widened as he read Goku's thought, " YOU CALLED ME A BAKA! "  
" I... " Goku stammered.  
" WELL YOU'RE A _BIG_ BAKA! " Vegeta yelled, red in the face.  
" I guess that makes YOU the LITTLE baka! " Goku smirked back at him.  
" OH YEAH?! WE'LL YOU'RE A--A---A.... "  
" Ooh, whatsa matter Veggie? Did that potion shrink your BRAIN too? "  
" KAKA-CHAN! " Vegeta gasped, hurt, " That was horrible! "  
Goku's expression softened, " Ohhh, I'm sorry little buddy, you're right, it was mean.  
Come on, lemmie give you a "I'm sorry" hug. " he smiled happily.  
" NO! DIE! " Vegeta screamed as he prepared to chuck a huge ball of ki at Goku, then  
yelped as Bura shoved little doll-sized bars of soap into each of their mouths.  
" You were YELLING at each other! " Bura glared at them, both saiyajin shivered slightly  
at her size compared to their present state. She narrowed her eyes, " Ap-ol-o-gize! " Bura  
gritted through her teeth.  
Goku & Vegeta looked at each other, the bars of soap still shoved half-way in their  
mouths. They turned back to Bura, helpless looks on their faces.  
Bura rolled her eyes, then yanked the bars of soap out of their mouths. Her face turned  
to its normal sweet expression, " Now say you're sorry to each other. "  
" I AM _NOT_ APOLOGIZING TO _BAKA_RROT! " Vegeta screamed angrily.  
" I already said I'm sorry to Veggie! " Goku whined.  
" JUST _SAY_ IT! " Bura screeched.  
" I'm sorry! " they both yelped at once, staring at Bura. Bura heaved a heavy sigh, then  
turned them towards each other.  
" Say you are sorry to EACH OTHER. " Bura ordered. The two saiyajin stared at each other,  
nearly nak-ee & covered in toy-jacuuzi bubbles.  
" I'm sorry Vedge. " Goku said in a mundane tone.  
" ... " Vegeta stared at him for a while, then glanced at Bura, " I AM _NOT_ GOING TO SAY  
"I'M SORRY" TO KAKARROTTO! "  
" SAY IT! SAY IT _NOW_!!!! " Bura screamed at the top of her lungs. What felt like a  
hurricane of wind whooshed past Vegeta. He gulped.  
" I'm...I'm sorry Kakarrot. " he grumbled, ::I'm sorry I have to share the same  
bubblebath with a bakayaro like you!::  
::TOUSSAN!::  
" GAH! B-CHAN! " Vegeta cried. He glanced up at her, " You can...read minds...too? "  
" Yup! " Bura nodded sweetly.  
" Heh-heh. " Vegeta laughed nervously, " Well I _DON'T_ want to share this stupid pool  
full of bubbles with Kakarrot! " he said stubbornly, " DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY KAKO-GERMS HE'S  
SPREAD INTO THIS JA-WHATSIS BY NOW! "  
" JaCUUZI, Toussan. " Bura folded her arms.  
" Heeheehee! " a familiar voice giggled.  
Vegeta looked up to see Goku playfully rubbing a toy sponge full of suds ontop of the  
ouji's head. Vegeta growled at him.  
" Now you have "Kako-germs" in your hair too! " Goku grinned goofily.  
" Aww, " Bura awwed at Goku, then turned to Vegeta, " Now why can't you play sweetly with  
Mr. Goten's Daddy like he plays with you! "  
" BECAUSE HE'S _KAKARROT_!!! " Vegeta barked at her, " I HATE HIM!! "  
" "hate"?, Veggie? " Goku's face fell.  
Vegeta sweatdropped, " I didn't mean hate as in "HATE", I meant it as it, you know, uhhh,  
I meant more along the lines of "dislike". "  
" Toussan doesn't hate you Mr. Goten's Daddy. " Bura smiled, " He LOVES you! "  
Goku stared up at her with big sparkily eyes, " Veggie LOVES me? "  
" ACK! B-CHAN! " Vegeta shrieked, red in the face.  
" I read your brain...you do don't you! " Bura giggled.  
Goku glanced at the ouji, giggling to himself with big sparkily eyes.  
" Ehh..LITTLE B-CHAN STOP THAT DON'T YOU GET HIM STARTED! " Vegeta screamed in a panicy  
voice.  
" Oh my little Veggie... " Goku reached out to hug him.  
" Isn't that cute. " Bura commented to herself.  
" BURA!!!! " Mirai's voice once again echoed from behind the door. Goku pulled away from  
trying to hug Vegeta & turned his attention to the door.  
" MIRAI! MIRAI WE'RE IN HERE! " he called out.  
" SON-SAN! DON'T WORRY I'M COMING! " Mirai shouted back. Both Goku & Vegeta grinned,  
freedom at hand. They watched as a bright yellow light appeared at the creses of the door. Mirai  
had gone SSJ2, " HERE I COME! " Mirai announced heroicly. He backed up, then flew at the door.  
The anxious expressions on the two saiyajins faces soon dropped as the light suddenly disappeared  
. Bura smirked.  
" Huh? " Mirai suddenly found himself on the roof. He growled, frustrated, " BURAAA!! "  
" I can't BELIEVE Mirai's stupid TIMING! He ruined a perfectly good kodak moment between  
two of my favorite people! " Bura huffed.  
Vegeta grumbled, " Kodak moment with Kakarrot my a--MMPH! " Bura shoved the bar of soap  
back into Vegeta's mouth.  
" NO BAD WORDS! " Bura scholded him.  
Goku took the soap out of Vegeta's mouth & giggled at him, " Potty-mouth Veggie. " he  
said, then smushed the soap against the ouji's cheek; like the bar of soap was kissing him.  
  
  
" I need a plan... " Mirai Trunks said aloud to himself as he sat on the roof, indian-  
-style, " Obviously I can't let my temper get the better of me next time...I need to be quiet as  
soon as I reach Bura's room again. But how will I get inside without her seeing me! The only  
other way in is under the door & I'd have to be as small as a mouse to fit under...her...AHH! "  
he stood up, enlightened, " Thank you Dende! " he said, then lept down to the ground & ran back  
inside.  
  
  
" Fa la la la la, la la la la! " Bura sang happily to herself as she dried the two  
doll-sized saiyajins off with a washcloth, then sat them down on the floor & went over to her  
closet, " Now we have to find you two some brand-new party clothes. " she looked through her  
bucket of doll clothes, " Hmm, what would look pretty on my two little dollies... "  
" Kakarrot. " Vegeta whispered.  
" Hmm? "  
" Kakarrot, this is the perfect chance! Let's escape! "  
" What? Veggie, now! I wanna play some more. "  
" Have you gone insane! If I have to wear one more doll-outfit I'm going to puke! "  
Vegeta hissed at him, still whispering, " B-chan has her back turned, this may be our one chance  
to get out of this pink-colored nightmare before Bura stuffs more doll clothes on us & tries to  
make us "bond" with each other! "  
" Hee. " Goku nodded as they both tip-toed off. Vegeta in the lead & Goku following a few  
doll-feet behind him. They just reached the door. Goku grinned in excitement then said in his  
loudest voice, " OH WOW VEGGIE IT IS WORKING! YOU'RE A GENIUS! "  
  
  
" 'oh wow Veggie it is working' 'you're a genius', and I'm such BIG FAT IDIOT that I  
decided to tell you so IN THE LOUDEST DANGED VOICE IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!!! " Vegeta screamed  
at Goku, infuriated. Bura had tied them both to little doll chairs in her Barbie playhouse.  
" Bad Toussan and Mr. Goten's Daddy. Trying to escape like that! " Bura tsked at them,  
" You should know better than that! "  
" Kakarrot should know better than to open his FAT MOUTH at the WRONG TIME! " Vegeta  
snapped at Goku.  
" You better not be yelling at Mr. Goten's Daddy, Toussan. " Bura narrowed her eyes at  
him, then smiled, " After all, if it wasn't for his little blunder, I'd have lost my two favorite  
dollies in the whole wide world! "  
" I'm NOT A DOLLY! " Goku screamed up at the ceiling, " I AM A LIVING BEING! I AM A  
PERSON AND I DON'T WANNA BE CALLED A DOLLY ANYMORE!! "  
" YEAH! " Vegeta cheered, joining in on the uprising, " WE'RE NOT DOLLS AND WE SHOULDN'T  
BE TREATED LIKE THEM! "  
" You don't wanna be dollies anymore, huh? " Bura said, " Well that's oh-kay! " she said,  
pulling something out of her bucket of doll-clothes, " You can be kitty-dolls instead! " Bura  
held up two kitty costumes, one was grey & white striped. The other was white...with pink  
polka-dots all over it. There was a hole in the front just large enough for the dolly's face.  
" OoooOOoooh! KITTIES! " Goku squealed, " I wanna be a kitty! "  
Vegeta took one look at the costumes, then turned his attention upward, " I don't ask for  
much God, just PLEASE don't make her give me the pink one. PLEASE don't let her give me the PINK  
one... "  
  
  
" She gave me...the pink one. " Vegeta said in depression as he sat on the floor in  
Bura's room. Goku was admiring his costume in the mirror, " I can't believe she gave me the pink  
one...again. "  
" OOOOOooOOoooOOooOOh! Look how cute I am! " Goku said happily as he rubbed his costume  
on the tummy, " I'm a cute little kitty! Me-ow! "  
" You're enjoying this aren't you? " Vegeta said flatly.  
Goku grinned at him, " HEE! "  
" Oh little dollies, look what I found for you! " Bura said, setting something down on  
the floor.  
" SANDBOX! " Goku said excitedly, leaping into the box, " WHEE! Veggie come play with me  
in the sand! "  
Vegeta pinched his nose, " Kakarrot, that's a litterbox. "  
Goku stared at him blankly, covered in clumps of sand, his cheeks stuffed with it. His  
face turned a pale blue color. The younger saiyajin lept to his feet, & holding his hands over  
his mouth jumped out of the 'sandbox', ran behind the dollhouse, & barfed up the kitty litter.  
Vegeta sweatdropped.  
" OH EEEW! YUCK YUCK YUCK! " Goku's voice could be heard from behind the dollhouse as he  
tried desprately to spat out whatever litter was left in his mouth.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta chuckled, " That's the first time a cracked a smile during this  
whole fic. "  
" Psst! Toussan! " a voice whispered from behind him. Vegeta turned around to see Mirai  
Trunks standing there, waving at him.  
" MIRAI WHAT THE-- " Vegeta paused, noticing Bura a couple feet away, " --what the heck  
do you think you're doing shrinking yourself! Now we'll NEVER get out of here! "  
" I had to, this was the only way to get into Bura's room without her seeing me. " Mirai  
explained.  
" Yeah well if she DOES see you you're gonna find yourself wearing one of these goofy  
doll costumes faster than you can say-- "  
" --I brought the antidote. "  
" Exactly!--You, you brought the antidote! " Vegeta grinned.  
" Yup! " Mirai nodded, then pulled out a little beaker with blue liquid in it.  
" ...you shrunk the antidote? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" Well...yeah. How was I supposed to fit it under the door. "  
" You used the shrinking potion, to shrink the enlarging potion... "  
" ...yes. "  
" ...idiot. "  
" I AM NOT AN IDIOT! " Mirai shouted at him, then, also acknowledging Bura, quieted his  
voice, " and for your information I only shrunk the beaker, THEN I poured the enlarging potion  
into it. "  
" At that size? And with such accuracy? "  
" Uhh, actually, if you happen to find any REALLY BIG boots down in the lab...I know  
nothing. "  
Vegeta sweatdropped again, " Just give me the antidote. "  
" Don't be so pushy! " Mirai said as he took out two small glasses & handed one to Vegeta  
, then poured some of the antidote into each of the glasses.  
" Heh-heh. Here's to an the end of this pink nightmare! " Vegeta gave cheers to Mirai as  
they tapped their glasses, then downed the antidote, instantly causing them to return to their  
normal heights. Vegeta looked down at the kitty costume on the floor & smirked at how little it  
now looked compared to him. His training uniform, made out of the stretchest material this side  
of the universe, was unharmed & stretched to fit him. His boots & gloves however, were not as  
lucky. Mirai smiled down at him.  
" Oh Toussan wait till you see this, you're going to look SOOOooOOOOOOo cute in it. "  
Bura said, taking a big bow out of her bucket.  
" Looks a little SMALL to me. " a voice from above her said. Bura's face went white as  
she looked up to see the short ouji staring down at her, smirking.  
" AHHH! TOUSSAN! YOU'RE BIG AGAIN! " Bura cried. Her eyes started to water, " You don't  
wanna play with me anymore... "  
" Aww little B-chan, of course I do! Actually, I'd like to assist you in playing dollies,  
hmm? " he said cheerfully, then watched gleefully as Goku made his way back around from behind  
the dollhouse. His eyes widened to the point where they took up half his face as he watched the  
scene before him. Mirai was now in the room and Vegeta was now back to his normal size, which  
meant he had just achieved half of his plan for revenge against Goku for being Bura's sidekick in  
Veggie-torture.  
" Oh little Kaka-chan. " Vegeta said in a sing-song voice as he held up the dolly dress  
he had described to Goku earlier back in part 2, " Isn't it beautiful? "  
" Uhh..uhh..uuhhh.. " Goku shivered, at a loss for words, then nearly dodged as Vegeta  
tried to tackle the tiny saiyajin, " AHH! VEGGIE STOP! VEGGIE NO! " he screamed as he raced  
around the room. Vegeta trying to catch him. The prince grabbed him & held Goku up in front of  
him.  
" I think it'll fit you very nicely, don't you, my little Kaka-chan. " he snickered  
evilly.  
" VEGGIE NO! PLEASE LITTLE BUDDY! " Goku pleaded, then yelped as Vegeta stuffed the  
outfit over the other saiyajin's head. He dropped Goku, causing him to fall & nearly hit the  
floor when he felt something tug him upward & nearly gagged. He floated almost an inch above the  
magenta carpeting. Goku looked up & to his horror found strings attached to different parts of  
the dress, the legs & the arms. His eyes followed the strings up to a single source, a large  
wooden X, held in the hand of none other than Vegeta.  
" It's a PUPPET'S dress! " Goku exclaimed.  
" Correct Kaka-chan. " Vegeta smirked, " How about you dance for me, hmm? "  
" Dance? Little buddy Veggie I don't know how to da--WAH! " Goku yelped as Vegeta tilted  
the wooden X to the left & right, causing Goku's arms & legs to move by themselves. Tears started  
to drip down his cheeks, " VEGGIE STOP! "  
" Oh quit your blubbering, bakarrot. " Vegeta growled at him, then violently swung the  
wooden X, sending Goku spiraling in a circle around the room, knocking over various objects.  
" VEGGIE _PLEASE_ STOP! YOU'RE HURTING ME! " Goku screamed.  
" GOOD! You deserve it! " Vegeta said, then gave the wooden X a jolt upward, sending Goku  
smashing into the ceiling. His small, lifeless body fell, only to be caught by the strings  
attached to the dress, " Hmmph! How do you like THAT Kakarrot! " Vegeta laughed, then stopped,  
hearing no response. He looked down at the small figure, " K--Kakarrot? " he said uneasily, then  
shook the strings for a second & stopped again. A small feeling of relief spread over him as the  
figure suddenly began to shake on his own. The small saiyajin started sobbing loudly, staring  
down at the ground. Vegeta continued to look down at him, now worried.  
" TOUSSAN! HOW COULD YOU! " Bura said, shocked and angry.  
Vegeta quickly pulled the strings up to the wooden X. Goku looked over his shoulder at  
the ouji.  
" If you didn't wanna be my little buddy anymore, all you had to do was ask! " Goku cried  
out between sobs, " You don't deserve me! You cruel horrible person! "  
" He's right, " Bura said, glaring at Vegeta, " You don't deserve to be ANYONE'S little  
buddy! " she took Goku from Vegeta. The ouji, still in shock and barely noticing he was no longer  
holding the 'doll' continued staring in the direction of where Goku was. Bura snipped the strings  
tieing the dress to the wooden X, " There we go! That's much better isn't it! You can still be MY  
dolly! " Bura said to Goku, who had momentarily stopped sobbing, " That is a VERY pretty dress  
Toussan picked out for you by the way, " she hugged him, then pulled the 'doll' away from her,  
" Even though he IS a meanie. " Bura stuck her tongue out at Vegeta, who was still staring down-  
-ward, his eyes now filled to the brim with tears.  
" SO ARE YOU! " Goku yelled at her. Bura looked at him in surprise, " THERE'S PRACTICALLY  
NO DIFFERENCE BETWEEN THE TWO OF YOU! YOU HAVE TO HAVE IT YOUR OWN WAY! YOU CAN YELL AND ABUSE  
_ME_, BUT WHEN I YELL BACK AT YOU ALL I GET IS A BIG FAT MIX OF SHOCK AND DENIAL AND YOU START  
CRYING AND I END UP HAVING TO COMFORT YOU AND AS SOON AS YOU _STOP_ CRYING IT'S BACK TO TREATING  
ME LIKE A TOY! LIKE I'M THE ONE _YOU_ COMFORTED INSTEAD OF THE OTHER WAY AROUND! ALL YOU WANT IS  
UNCONDITIONAL LOVE AND TO ONLY REPLY TO IT WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT! "  
" Wow..brilliant realization on Son-San's part. " Mirai said, astounded.  
" ... " tears started dripping down the ouji's cheeks & falling to the floor he was still  
staring at, " Kaka-chan... " he choked out.  
" SEE! THERE _HE_ GOES! WELL YOU CAN JUST CRY YOUR HEAD OFF _VEGETA_ BECAUSE IF YOU THINK  
I'M GOING TO PLAY "MOMMY" TO YOU THIS TIME YOU CAN FORGET IT! "  
Bura dropped Goku to the floor & shook her head at him, " There! Now you made TOUSSAN cry  
just like he made you cry! You're EVEN! " she shouted, " I'm outta here. " she said in an  
exasperated voice as she left the room, " Stupid boys... "  
" Ooh, another realization by Bura. " Mirai nodded, equally impressed, " Everything you  
say comes back to haunt you Son-San, you know that? "  
" Oh no, I hurt Veggie's feelings. " Goku said sadly, then looked up at him, " Oh little  
Veggie I'm sorry. I am, really. "  
Vegeta turned in the other direction & crossed his arms. Goku glanced at Mirai, " Mirai,  
do you have any more-- "  
Mirai handed him the antidote, " Here's a-- " Mirai sweatdropped; Goku had just chugged  
the remainder of the potion, then in a poof of smoke, changed back into his original size,  
" --cup. " Mirai finished, still with a large sweatdrop on his head.  
" Veggie? " Goku tapped him on the shoulder. The ouji turned around, an angry, pouty look  
on his face, " No matter what mean things you say to me I always end up forgiving you no matter  
what. " he sighed in defeat. Then smiled & whispered, " You know why? "  
Vegeta shrugged, without an answer.  
" Cuz I love you, and I know you love me back! A whole lot too! " Goku grinned at him,  
" You silly bad-tempered, insecure, egotistic, and in denial ouji! "  
" EGOTISTIC! " Vegeta exclaimed, his anger instantly rising back to the surface, " WHO DO  
YOU THINK YOU ARE CALLING YOUR GREAT AND POWERFUL OUJI EGOTISTIC!!! YOU--YOU--YOU-- " he angrily  
fumbled for words, then went limp & smiled at him, " --You big WONDERFUL STUPID PEASANT! " he  
sniffled happily, then hugged Goku.  
" Aww, little buddy Veggie's sorry. " Goku smiled.  
" Mmm-hmm! " Vegeta nodded.  
" Well I'm sorry too Veggie, I was mean, you were mean, it was wrong! " he said, then  
hugged back.  
" AAUGH! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU PEOPLE! " Bura screamed furiously from in the doorway,  
" _NOW_ YOU DECIDE TO PLAY NICELY WITH EACH OTHER! _NOW_, AFTER YOU'RE BACK TO NORMAL! THAT IS  
NOT FAIR!! " she shrieked, " WHY COULDN'T YOU HAVE BEEN SWEET WITH EACH OTHER WHEN YOU WERE  
STILL MY DOLLIES!! "  
" Come on 'lil Veggie, let's go order a pizza! " Goku said happily, ignoring Bura as he  
left the room.  
" Alright, " Vegeta smiled, then narrowed his eyes at Goku, " But no anchovies. "  
" But Veggie I like anchovies! " Goku whined.  
" WELL I'M NOT GONNA LET A BIG BAKA LIKE YOU PUT _FISH_ ON _MY_ PIZZA! "  
" Who said it was your pizza! We didn't even order it yet! "  
" IT'S _MY_ PHONE YOU'RE GOING TO USE TO ORDER IT ON! THEREFORE IT IS _MY_ PIZZA! "  
" Oh Veggie that's a stupid reason! " Goku continued whining as Vegeta grabbed the phone  
in the kitchen, " At least let me order it! "  
" NO! If I let you order it Kakarrot you'll end up telling the stupid pizza-boy to put  
your nasty-smelling FISH all over MY pizza! I hate fish! " Vegeta said.  
" I will not! " Goku complained.  
" Oh you will too! You're a baka and you're the worst peasant in my entire kingdom! "  
" I'm you're ONLY PEASANT!! " Goku screamed.  
" ...oh yeah. " Vegeta said, then grinned, " Silly me! "  
" Ohhhh... " Goku said in frustration as Vegeta dialed the numbers on the phone.  
" Hmm, it's nice to see them being nice to---I mean, tolerating each other. " Mirai  
corrected himself, then smiled proudly, " I taught them a lesson & saved the day all in one day.  
Everyone's happy. "  
" Oh Mirai... " a small voice said from behind him. Bura was smirking slyly at him,  
" Mirai come down here. " she said, motioning him with her finger. Mirai bent down to her height.  
" Yeah, what is it Bura? " he asked curiously. Bura held up a beaker of the shrinking  
potion in front of Mirai's face. Mirai paled, " Oh boy.. "  
" I have other ways of getting new dollies you know Mirai. " Bura smiled evilly at him,  
" Guess who's next? "  
" No, no BURA NO! " Mirai shouted as Bura tacked him to the floor.  
" Veggie did you hear something? " Goku asked Vegeta, who had been put on hold & was  
impatiently staring at his watch and waiting for the pizza-people to pick up again.  
" AHHH!! AHHHH!!! " Mirai despreately reached out for the door to Bura's room, which  
suddenly slammed shut on its own, " NOOOOooOOOOOOoo... "  
" You say something Kakarrot? " Vegeta said, glancing up at him.  
" Huh? " Goku said, who, having no immediate response to his last question, had been  
spacing out for the past 3 minutes, " I said something? "  
Vegeta sweatdropped & rolled his eyes, " Yeah, that's what I thought. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
THE END!  
Chuquita: And so ends another Veggie-tale of my favorite DB characters. Son-San, Veggie, Mirai  
& Bura. But then again, I like nearly every character on that show for some reason or another...  
Goku: (cheesy smile at Veggie) And who's this lovely young lady here?  
Veggilina: Shut up. [glances over at her name in the script box] (to Chu) HEY! WHAT DID YOU DO TO  
MY NAME!  
Chuquita: (insert evil grin) You're an "onna" now, you need an "onna" name. Not that Vegeta  
doesn't sound like a girl's name to begin with...  
Veggilina: (roars) WHAT!!  
Chuquita: Oh come on! You're name ends in "eta" for crying out loud. In spanish there are  
masculine and feminine suffixes at the end of personal names. "ito" is the boy's and "ita" is the  
girl's. And if I'm not mistaken, I've also seen your name spelled "Vegita/Vejita" more than once  
before.  
Goku: (giggling) Veggi's old name is a girly name!  
Chuquita: (chuckling) And so is HER new one.  
Veggilina: SHUT UP!! [covers her mouth with her hands] Oh GOD! Listen to my voice! I sound worse  
than Kakarrot! AND WHAT'S UP WITH HIM THE "Veggi" instead of "Veggie" STUFF!  
Goku: (between giggles) That's the girl prounounciation for your nickname.  
Chuquita: (snickering) (to Veggi) Yeah, its so you can draw a little heart instead of a dot over  
the "i" and not have the "e" distract from it.  
Veggilina: (glares at her) Where do you come up with this crap?  
Chuquita: Hey! I could've called you Geta instead. I've seen that one in several summaries on  
the FF page before.  
Veggilina: (teasing) Then why didn't you?  
Chuquita: I don't like "Geta". It's unoriginal.  
Goku: (smiling) Besides, I think Veggilina's a pretty name.  
Veggilina: (grumbles) It's a flowery girly name, that's what it is.  
Goku: (still smiling) Would you rather I call you 'Lina? That's cute too.  
Veggilina: (shivers) (to Chu) Kakarrot's creepin me out all of a sudden.  
Chuquita: I don't see it. It's just your paranoia acting up.  
Goku: (snickers) Or maybe it's just PMS.  
Veggilina: KAKARROT!!!  
Goku: (w/a sad face) Oh Veggi I'm sorry, that was a mean thing to say to a princess. [pats her  
on the hand] (worried) Are you gonna be alright?  
Veggilina: (looks Goku up & down suspicously) [grabs an unopened Pepsi can & chucks it to the  
floor] (fake-pouty face) Oh Kaka-chan, I dropped my soda, can you get it for me?  
Goku: [instantly grabs the Pepsi can & holds it out to her] Here you go Veggi.  
Veggilina: Open it for me?  
Goku: Oh-kay. [w/the sipper facing Veggi]  
Veggilina: (panicy voice) AHH! NO! TURN IT AROUND!  
Goku: Huh?  
Veggilina: (calmer) Turn it around so the sipper faces you.  
Goku: ...if that'll make you feel better. [fwips open the can, only to have the shaken soda  
squirt out all over his face] ... (whimpers)  
Veggilina: I could get to like this.. [whips out a hairbrush] Brush my royal hair, PEASANT!  
Goku: (grins at Veggi's now long, back-length, and non-gravity defying black hair) OK VEGGI!  
[puts the brush in her hair & hits a knot]  
Veggilina: YAHHHHHHHH!!!! (screams in pain) STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT NOW!!!  
Goku: (grins) K! [tries to pull the brush out of her hair, only to get it stuck more]  
Veggilina: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! (screams in even more pain) THIS IS NO LONGER FUN!!  
Chuquita: Good, it's not supposed to be. (to audiance) See you next time when we'll have a new  
fic, which could be one of two. Fic A--Goku recieves a letter from his 'Uncle' [That's Grampa  
Gohan's nephew] inviting him to spend a weekend on his farm which Goku hasn't visited since he  
was little. His 'Aunt' and 'Uncle' ask him to bring a buddy with him. Guess who he decides to  
bring with him? (evil grin). Fic B--Juuhanagou, Juuhachigou, and Juuhokugou, (that's 17, 18, & 16  
for the priviously uninformed) are on their way to 'knock off' Son Goku. Juuhachigou's dream of  
some decent designer clothes is realized when they pass by a local mall that is having a 99.9%  
off sale. After threatening her brother with a threat to blow up the van, the trio enter the mall  
. Comidic misadventures follow. In other words, Fic B will be kinda like my Piccolo fic was set  
up. If I decide to write it first.  
Goku: (in an irish accent) Tis the luck of the draw laddie.  
Chuquita: Yes.  
Veggilina: (wailing) (w/the brush still stuck in her hair) I WANT MY PRINCEHOOD BACK!!! 


End file.
